Lucifer (Chaos!)
Lucifer is a Satanic figure that appears in the Chaos! multiverse - he is one of the Chaos Lords (Jehovah,Lucifer , Odin, Armegeddon , Brahma, Kreator, and Genocide ) and is, according to Brian Pulido, the youngest and weakest of them. Through narration we know that Lucifer was once a servnat of God, but rebelled against him and was banished to Hell for all eternity. He In Hell, Lucifer ruled with absolute power for some time and married Leviatha , eventually giving birth to a son named Thanatos . But Lucifer was apparently unsatisfied with just one wife, and later forged a romance with the vampiric lover of a former pharoah,Purgatori . Thier relationship eventually fell apart and Lucifer banished her to a realm fo Greek demigods. Later on Lucifer worked to empower the human sorceror Matthias. This backfired to an extant, as upon Matthias's Death he went to Hell, where he already had connectiosn with many of the archdukes, and was able to start a rebellion, though Lucifer eventually managed to win the . For no apparent reason other than to spite Matthias's daughter Hope, Lucifer pretends to get killed and impersonates a demonic Matthias and battled Lady Death. shortly before his defeat he reveals his turenature, and, after being stabbed, curses Lady Death to be unable to walk the Earth again until every human being is dead. Lady Death seems to kill Lucifer, and than rules Hell for around a thousand years. In later comics, Lucifer was revealed to have only pretended to die, and was in fact as powerful as ever. He regained Hell from Lady Death, and cast out his former lover Purgatori. Lady Death did manage to gain power once more, and, using her connection with the nexus of all things, cast him into heaven, where he was destroyed by God. A few years after that, he was brought back to life once more by his wife Leviatha, and while he almsot caused the apocolypse, he was stopped once more by Lady Death. Lucifer has become a regular antagonist to many of the heroes, anti-heroes and even some villains in the Chaos! multiverse, amongst the most famous being Lady Death. In Lady Death: The Movie he and Matthias are the same character rather than being two different characters like the comics. Gallery Lady Death Movie Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer in Lady Death: The Movie Lucifer and Darkness.jpg|Lucifer wielding Darkness ladydeath2.jpg Matthias AKA Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer as Matthias in Lady Death: The Movie Lucifer Chaos.jpg|Lucifer in his early appearance Trivia *The movie version of Lucifer bears similarities to Trigon as both are inferno rulers and both have daughters who used the powers of darkness(Lady Death to Lucifer, Raven to Trigon) and that both Lucifer and Trigon act as arch enemies to their daughters. Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Satan Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Supernatural Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Satanism Category:Swordsmen Category:Dark Knights Category:Dark Priests Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Wizards Category:In love villains Category:Love rivals Category:Deities Category:Rapists Category:Torturer Category:Master Orator Category:Master Manipulator Category:Revived Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Perverts Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:The Heavy Category:Usurper Category:Collector of Souls Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Related to Hero Category:Parents Category:Paternal Villains Category:Chaos! Villains Category:Humanoid